Lasting memories
by ryoozuuki
Summary: tamaki saw a boy sleeping and almost kissed him. after that he aimlessly went to a room called Host club and saw familiar faces together with the boy earlier. they seem to know him but he doesn't remember them...
1. reunion

well this is my first time making a story so please bear with me:)

I was walking besides the school building when suddenly I saw a boy sleeping behind the bushes.

_What the..? He might catch a cold there. _

Not thinking clearly I slowly went close to the sleeping boy and was instantly mesmerized. I don't know how to clearly describe him without underestimating his beauty. His black hair is as black as night but it was shiny and gives off a clear and soft feeling when you stare at it. His lips look so moist and pink, much lovelier than most girls would have. His body was slender but not thin, with skin so white that he really look so frail, and as I got closer, I had the urge to touch him.

_Waaaait….what the heck am I thinking? I don't even know him and on top of that he's a man!_

I immediately ran away from that sleeping boy.

_What are you thinking Tamaki? Are you gay?...GET A GRIP MAN!_

I hurriedly entered the corridor when suddenly I heard screaming fangirls beside me.

"Kyaah~... It's Tamaki-sempai. Why is he here all of a sudden?" one of the girls asked.

_Wait a minute, where am I actually?_

And before I knew it I was cornered inside the sports complex and what's worse I'm in the women's pool side.

"I'm sorry ladies. I was so mesmerized by the water's purity and the fairies around it that I unconsciously went over here"

_Seriously what a lame thing to say. Even I, who said that felt the lameness._

The girls blushed and said "it's alright tamaki-sempai, we know that you didn't mean to wander around here."

After that event I hurriedly left the sports complex and wander around the school again. That boy's face kept bothering me. I think I saw his face before but from where exactly?

As I was mindlessly walking, I bumped at a door.

_You geek, how can you be more idiot? Can you atleast look where you're walking?_

As I finished my monologue, I saw the sign in front of the door I bumped against. It says "_Welcome to the Host Club"…_

I entered the room and saw twin brothers, a cute little boy with a tall quiet but cool type man, a cute boy that looks like a girl and to my shock the sleeping bishounen I earlier today.

The bishounen that I saw earlier said to me "tamaki, I'm gald you're here already. We've been so worried about you"

_What the heck is happening? Who are these people and why do they know me?_

_~end of chapter 1~_

wahh...so much for that..is it confusing?glad to see your reviews for this:D


	2. recollection

itI walked in the host club room and they signaled for me to sit on a chair in the middle of the room. They asked the girls to leave first because they said that the club will have a meeting. The girls gladly walked outside the room.

_The bishounen looks a little different today. Ahh! He has glasses today._

The bishounen gave me a cup a tea when suddenly someone asked.

"Tamaki, are you okay now?" the cute, small one said.

_Ahh…I remember this guy, it's honey-sempai._

"Well, I'm perfectly fine honey-sempai" I confusingly replied.

"Yay! Tama-chan called me honey-sempai again. He remembers me." He happily said to his bunny.

"I'm glad you already remembered honey-sempai" the tall man said.

_Wait…I also know this guy, he's mori-sempai!..._

"Why would I forget him mori-sempai?"I'm confused again.

But before mori-sempai could reply, the twins suddenly squeezed in.

"Tono, Tono how about us? Do you remember us?" they said synchronized.

"your hikaru and kaoru, and that's my child, haruhi" I said as I point to haruhi-chan.

"Hooray! Hooray! Tono is alright again." The twins happily bashing confetti on my head.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. I am confused here. First of all, what is this club all about? Second, why would I not remember you all? And lastly, who is that guy with glasses?" I asked.

They all said in unison.."WHAAAAAAT?, you can't remember what you founded?"

The twins went closer and shouted at my face "you don't know the Host club, and worst of all you can't remember kyouya-sempai?, what's happening with you tono?"

Haruhi suddenly talked while standing on the other side "maybe there's something that happened between kyouya-sempai and tamaki-sempai that causes tamaki-sempai to suppress his memories of kyouya-sempai"

"wait, first of all how did I loose my memory and for how long? I can't seem to remember those days!"I said.

They all went closer except "Kyouya"(can't really emember him) and everything went black.

This was what really happened:

_It was usual at the host club. Tamaki had the most girls, haruhi is the best rookie, many were obsessed with the twins' forbidden love and honey and mori-sempai are eating sweets with the other girls._

"_there seems to be more girls lately"kyouya said to tamaki._

"_yeah! Yeah! Maybe they are falling more for my beauty" tamaki said._

"_sighs…just get back to work tamaki, if you goof off again, I will sell your "sleeping tamaki with bad hair bed edition" and I will never give you a copy of the haruhi middle school uniform edition" kyouya threatened._

"_mommy! Don't be like that. Daddy is working now. I promise that daddy will work really hard, okay?" tamaki swiftly went to the sofa and entertained the girls again._

_When all ended and it's about time to go home, kyouya said that tamaki must stay longer because they will discuss the next theme of the club._

_While tamaki sempai is crying the others left._

"_stop that nonsense tamaki" kyouya said._

"_hey kyouya, maybe we should go to the great wall of China, a weekend with the club and the customers sounds good right?"tamaki said happily._

"_you say impossible things you know? I'll try to arrange things over there, maybe even buy that wall, you can go home now!" kyouya said._

"_what? You won't need my help?" tamaki said._

"_I can do this by myself and besides—"_

_Kyouya was interrupted in his speech because tamaki's face is so close right now._

"_w..what are you doing?" kyouya said._

"_nothing..i'm just asking you don't you need my help, and besides you're red don't you have a fever?"tamaki said._

_And when tamaki put his hand on kyouya's forehead, kyouya couldn't resist anymore. He pulled tamaki close to him and kiss him._

_Tamaki couldn't stand anymore, kyouya's kiss was burning him all over. And when he realized THAT kyouya was kissing him, he pushed kyouya and stepped back, he lost his balance and tripped. Little did he know that there was a vase close to him, the vase hit his head and tamaki lost consciousness._

"and that's how you lost your were shot by a vase in the head. It was about 3 days that you didn't remember us and everyone in the school knew and just went along with you." haruhi said.

Nobody knew that kyouya kissed tamaki. Kyouya cutted that part when he told the story to them.

"hehehe…well it's a little boring now that Tono regained his memories. Let's investigate why he can't remember kyouya-sempai!" the twins said menacingly.

"w..wait guys maybe we just let tamaki recover through time"kyouya said nervously.

Everyone looked at kyouya-sempai and said "why? Are you hiding something from us?" they said while slowly walking towards kyouya.

~end of chapter 2~

Wooh…is it still confusing?sorry about that..hope for your kind reviews:D


	3. resolution

It was so long since I last updated this…sorry about that..

Well here is Chapter 3 so enjoy..and review

_**

* * *

  
Kyouya's POV**_

"w..wait guys maybe we just let tamaki recover through time" I said nervously.

_Urrghh, why did I react? It's obvious now that I'm hiding something._

Everyone looked at me and said "why? Are you hiding something from us?" they said while slowly walking towards me.

I blacked out after that and when I recovered my consciousness I realied that I was not in the club room anymore.

_Where am I exactly? I smell the sea; I must be near a beach._

I looked around the room I'm in. it's your usual place: fireplace, Jacuzzi on the bathroom, antiques from Italy, satin sheets and cannas(flowers) from south America.

Maybe we're in one of Tamaki's islands. This room reeks of tamaki's sense of style. How can I say that? Well, who in their right mind would have a stock room in each of the rooms with instant ramen.

_**Tamaki: commoner goods addict**_

_Speaking of tamaki, does he remember me again? Well, after all that I've done I guess this is god's punishment for me. I got no self-restrant but it's partly his fault too for getting too close to me. I'm not superhuman to have super powers in restraining my emotions._

_*sighs* I just wish that he would forget that kiss, its better that he forget than completely losing him._

I got up and walked around. As I passed by the halls, I heard faint noises. It's the twins and tamaki talking in the dining area.

_Well, this is not considered as eavesdropping right? I just happened to pass by…I am not guilty here!_

As I try not to be noticed I heard them talking:

"Tono, do you still not remember kyouya-sempai?" hikaru said.

"when you see him try calling him kaa-san(mother) maybe you'll remember him" kaoru said.

"haha,,,nice one kaoru" the twins laughed simultaneously.

"it just bothers me that only him. only him I can't remember. With this beautiful face of mine and intelligence how can I forget him?" he said dramatically.

"Tono, beauty has nothing to do with this" the twins said.

"Tono is such a narcissist" Hikaru said as the twins ran away from the room.

Tamaki sighed and went to sit.

_This is all my fault that tamaki is having a hard time. I must face the consequences that I made even if it causes me pain. I've decided…_

I walked towards the dining room and tamaki glanced at me. He smiled and offered me a seat.

She asked if I would like some tea and motioned for the maids to prepare some for us.

While we are having tea, no one was talking. The atmosphere little by little became heavy.

_*gulp* I must say something…_

"ahem…tamaki?" I said, breaking the silence.

"ahehe…sorry about that kyouya, I'm sure soon I'll remember you" he laughed awkwardly.

"Do you want to hear the truth? Do you want to hear the real story behind all this?" I said.

"What? Is there anything more that I don't know?" tamaki asked, confused.

"yes, there is. Let's walked by the beach and I'll tell you everything" I said.

_I've decided…I'll tell him the whole story and confess to him, then I'll disappear from him forever…_

****

* * *

Comment:

**Kyouya: **what the heck is happening? What is that plot? I'm like a shoujo manga protagonist here

**Tamaki: **hahaha…admit it kyouya, you are head over heels for me…

**Kyouya:** who did this plot? Who wrote this? I'm going to make sure that whomever did this will be erased in the face of the earth

**Ryoozuki:***slowly shrinks and hide"

_**

* * *

YA-HA!**_

_**Don't forget to review…thanks for reading**_

_**Watch out for the next update..tc!**_


	4. revelation

_Chapter 4 is out...finally_

* * *

**Tamaki's POV**

Kyouya and I are walking by the beach while he started talking.

"Did you know that the first time I saw you, I didn't like you, i merely see you as a business opportunity, a way to make closer ties with another powerful family" kyouya said.

"Really? But you grew to love me right? who could resist me?" i jokingly said.

"That's right. I fell in love with you. the day that you lost your memories, was the day I lost control of my emotions. I kissed you and then you hit your head with a vase nearby. I was so shocked. I thought that I might have lost you because your head was bleeding. I rushed you to our hospital and when you woke up, you said that you don't recognize me anymore. I was so devastated back then." Kyouya cried as he knelt to the ground.

And it all came back to me, the kiss, the taste of his lips and the yearning for him that I now feel.

"Kyouya, I-" but before I could finish my sentence, Kyouya ran away from me.

I tried to follow him but I lost track. Night came but still Kyouya didn't come home.

"Tono, what happened between you and Kyouya-senpai?" the twins asked.

Everyone looked at me with such curiosity.

"Let's find him first before I tell you everything" I said.

"ehhhh~~" the twins clearly didn't like the fact that they don't know what's happening.

Suddenly, haruhi shouted and came through the door.

"Kyouya-senpai left a letter in his room. He only said one thing"

"What is it?" they all asked.

"Here" he handed me the paper and as I finished reading it, I ran.

"What does the letter say?"honey-senpai asked.

"It says, Sayonara(goodbye)" Haruhi said.

"WHAAT~?" they said unanimously.

As they reacted to the letter, I ran as fast as I can outside, Mori followed me and tried to stop me.

"Where will you go exactly? Do you know where he is?" he asked while holding me arm.

"I don't know and I don't care. I'll find him for sure" I shouted back.

He then slapped my face, I was shocked.

"Hold yourself together Tamaki. Kyouya isn't a child anymore. He can take care of himself. Bring some sense to your actions and stop your nonsense. You can't possibly find him tonight. We'll help you find him tomorrow so for now stay calm" he shouted back at me.

"I'm sorry" was all I could say.

We went back to the house and waited for the sun to come out.

* * *

**_thanks for reading again!_**

**_hope I can write soon again but i really doubt it..._**


End file.
